deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WikiReaper
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Foto Google Sarch "Kendra Daniels", second row, column one. I'll do that, when I get permission then I'll just rollback it--MasterM 02:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Thats true ,but since no name was mentioned it will have to do. When a name is mentioned I'll have it moved--MasterM 02:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :So, if I see something I've never seen in the game, and I give it a fan-made title, that would be okay?外国人(7alk) 02:42, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Err, I taste bitterness from your piqued response. Well those pics were from an official magazine, and in no way fan made. If in any way they are fanmade then they must be removed because fan made items cannot be posted as official, though as part of your own page is fine. Granted I my have jumped the gun ,but those are official pics that have a part of Dead Space wiki, but I'll be patient--MasterM 03:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I hope you don't take my previous comment offensive. I was merely using that comment to show you how problematic things can be if we apply that rule.外国人(7alk) 03:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) No, no it's alright, I understand your position and how fanmade items can delude this wiki--MasterM 03:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Deleting Talk Pages It doesn't work that way; Talk Pages are left up as to encourage opinion over the matter. --LBCCCP 22:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Talk pages of delete articles should be deleted.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:22, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Try to be Grownup This isn't a competition, no need to try to upstage others when it comes to editing. :Consider it as a constructive criticism for you to improve your editing standards... and please use proper grammar. ;) 外国人(7alk) 04:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Isaac's Photo Alright, sorry about changing Isaac's image I'll stop. To me it just looked like changing the image would show Isaac a little better since you rarely see him without his helmet in the game. KcDuDe5o0 02:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) 1onskates I dont know about you, but i think this person is going on a fancruft streak worse than when i first got here. This person's "Cryer" looks a heck of a lot like a puker, and its "Facehugger" looks like just a random corpse, or mutilated necromorph. And where is 1on getting these names? And skates cannot make an article to save her self, she isnt building sections right and her layout is strange. Since im not the only one who noticed this person i think i should ask you if Subtank or another admin should be notified? Because this is weird, have you seen the talks for those pages? Skates sounds like a moron. Cthulhu F'tagn 13:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Informed.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 16:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Just cut me a break, last year I didn't know what a wiki was, I was hyped about DS2, saw a few fan-made names based across the web, i usually screw up with typing via my spelling errors. im not really a moron, I should just be more devoted, thankz. i have a new profile, SCar CITY.1onskates 07:26, July 20, 2011 (UTC) why why wont the lings ggo to my page of The Church of Unitology on titans station